1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method using a water-based ink composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a result of the progress in inkjet recording technologies, there have been suggested image forming technologies utilizing an inkjet method as a method for forming high definition images directed to photograph applications or offset printing applications. Similarly to the conventional image forming technologies, in the case of forming an image by an inkjet method as well, it is required that high quality images can be formed at a high speed.
More recently, there is a tendency that the demand for image forming at a high speed is further increasing. For example, in a system of drawing an image (forming an image) at a high speed by using a rolled paper, scratch resistance of an image obtained after drawing is important. That is, if the scratch resistance of an image is low, after an image is drawn, when the rolled paper that had been subjected to drawing is rolled and piled up for a short time, the image may be brought into contact with paper and rubbed, and blurring, bleeding or the like may occur in the image, so that the product value may be lost.
Specifically, if the scratch resistance of a drawn image is poor, a trouble occurs such that when a character image is drawn, the character may become faint, and when dropout characters are drawn, the characters cannot be read. Furthermore, when an image of a bar code or a QR Code (registered trademark) is drawn, a trouble that the code may not be normally read in may occur. Such a trouble is likely to occur significantly, particularly in a paper in which an ink pigment can be easily retained at the paper surface, for example, a paper exclusive for inkjet printing that does not have a porous ink-receiving layer (for example, a business form paper for inkjet printing). Particularly, a business form paper is generally used in applications where drawing is achieved at a high speed, and is required to have high strength against abrasion on images.
Furthermore, in the case of forming an image according to an inkjet method, there are occasions in which print suitability to crimped postcards is required in addition to the paper exclusive for inkjet printing.
On the other hand, in regard to the ink used in inkjet methods, attention is paid to water-based inks in view of considering the environment. For example, from the viewpoints of ejection stability of the ink, and print quality such as less bleeding of an image on ordinary paper, aqueous inks containing ethylene oxide adducts or propylene oxide adducts of glycerin have been disclosed (see, for example, JP2009-191135A; JP2005-82613A; WO2001/048101; JP1992-18465A (JP-H04-18465A); and JP2004-51779A).
Furthermore, in view of obtaining high glossiness on glossy paper for inkjet printing, ink compositions using compounds formed from ethylene oxide-propylene oxide block copolymers have been disclosed (see, for example, JP2005-82663A and JP2007-9132A). Furthermore, inks for inkjet printing containing an organic solvent which has a structure containing an ethyleneoxy group or a propyleneoxy group together with a coloring material (pigment), water and the like have also been disclosed (see, for example, JP2000-345082A and JP2011-74255A).
In addition to those, it has been disclosed that inks containing a wax as a slipping agent provide abrasion resistance of an image (see, for example, JP2010-155359A and JP2867491B).